


To Think of the Past

by Chihibabe



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inigo is the brother of Lucina, Morgan is just mentioned and is not gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think of the past hurts Lucina, who was currently ruling until her youngerself was old enough to rule. She thinks of it constantly, to the point her husband confronts her,</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Think of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop battery has completely just given up, so I'm currently using a really small tablet to write on, I apologize for mistakes.

Lucina saw the sword pierce through Inigo's shoulder, the Mercanary and prince falling as Lucina woke up to a hand gently shaking her. With wide blue eyes, Lucina shot up in her bed, a groggy voice speaking to her, calling her name.

"Lucina?" The voice asked, pulling the Exalt closer to him, as Laurent woke up. 

This was the fourth time in about a week that Laurent had awaken to a soft whimper, followed by a scream. He was worried for his wife, the latter having not had a good night of sleep in a quite a while. He pulled Lucina into his lap, wrapping his blanket around them as she turned to sob into his chest, for once letting her emotions show. Laurent raised a brow, confused, but allowed it to happen. 

After a few minutes, and Owain coming to see what was wrong, having heard the scream from Lucina in his own room, Lucina finally spoke, a hoarse whisper, "I-Inigo... He... he was stabbed again," She whispered, clutching Laurent's shirt, "It was when, before we tried to." She fell off, another sob making it'sway out of the woman. "When we first tried to come back."

Laurent was now more awake, glasses, although slightly askew from Lucina's head pushing on the bottom of them, were on as he looked down to her. His hands were rubbing circles into her back, pressing a quick kiss onto her forehead. He let out a whisper against the area where he kissed her, "Lucina, the future is now the past in our eyes. We have changed the future, for good."

"I know we have, but yet I still worry." She muttered, calming slightly down as she looked up to her husband, a hand playing with the man's brown hair, sighing again.

Laurent pulled her closer to her, "I swear to you, Lucina, your future is bright."

"I've had dreams.. dreams of Noire, Yarne, Morgan..." She murmured as Laurent bent down to press a kiss to her lips, moving to lay her down on top of him.

"You think too much of the past, or maybe too much of a future that will not happen."

"To think of the past will make me work harder."

"Harder at what, Lucina? To save your friends? There is no need now."

Lucina looked up to the ceiling, a frown crossing her face as she heard the slight snore of Laurent, something the would normally be calming only fulling her worry now, "To think of the past, a past that will not happen again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
